Monster
by Mokomiss
Summary: Suicide Romance angst Read to find out BBxRAE


Monster

I do not own teen titans : /

Me: see Raven I can be good

Rae: oh no you are my half-sister your father is the devil

Me: yes and I love it

Rae: only you

Me yes I know:D

Story

Beast boy sat in his bed crying. He was a monster e couldn't control it anymore it was taking over, just minutes before he almost attacked the girl he loved the most, the girl he lived for and now she was in her room crying and refused to talk to him. He was falling back into depression again faster than ever. He decided he was going to end it to night he couldn't bear giving her more pain it hurt him to see her hurt. He sat down and started writing letters he decided he would make three letters, one for Robin and Star, one for Rae and the last one for Cy. The letter for Star and Robin he would leave at the breakfast table for everyone to read when they got to breakfast and it told them where the other letters were. It was night when the letters were in their place he walked into the bathroom in his room and took out his razor blade and looked at the scars on his wrists, they never noticed them so he just kept on going, Rae never noticed his feelings he was to use to hiding behind that façade. He felt the blade slice through his skin and he felt the pain go away becoming numb and then he knew nothing more.  
>When the Titans woke in the morning there was a letter waiting for them at the breakfast table Robin saw the name of only four team mates on it and decided to read it out loud for the others to hear it sounded like this: Hey guy's if you are reading this then I went through with my plan and am dead Robin you keep the team together you were the only one who ever saw through my façade, Star keep behaving just the way you are and take care of Robin, yes guy's I think we all noticed except you two. Robin Star you like each other, start dating and stop blushing and keep on reading, Star you need to keep Robin from getting to obsessed with some other guy like Slade. Rae, Cy I wrote letters to you two they are in your lockers they tell you why and Tell R<br>yours BB

By the end of the letter Raven was in hysterics and crying into Cyborg who was in shock, Robin was already on the way to BB's room to check on him only to be meet by a puddle of blood in the bathroom and a note saying I took the antidote before dying (it would have killed him either way) on the floor lay a strawberry blond teen with blue eyes and wrist band saying Garfield Mark Logan. After having calmed down a little Raven started reading her letter she had taken her letter and teleported to her bed, the letter read :  
>Dear Raven I think I should start this letter by saying <span>I'm sorry, <span>I'm sorry for being so rude and slapping you I hate myself for it but I can't control it Rae I'm so sorry the beast is taking control over me more and more every day I never got the chance to tell you that _**I LOVE YOU RAVEN **_but he took over today on the hallway, and he hit you Rae, now you won't talk to me, Rae you are everything to me I lived for you but now I have nothing to live for and I couldn't take it anymore the beast was taking over more and more every day and I couldn't control Him anymore. So I decided it was time to end this. I can't risk HIM taking over and it is safest to end this goodbye Raven  
>Rachel Raven Roth I love you Always yours truly Garfield Mark Logan<br>Raven didn't know what to do a part of her just wanted Gar oh she just loved him so much, he was always there for her, she should have known something was wrong she never knew Gar loved her but she knew he cared for her she also knew he would never hurt her on purpose, if she only had talked to him instead of locking herself in she had heard him sobbing outside her door when she refused to let him in but no she had ignored it and now he was gone the only man she ever loved was gone. She was crying her eyes out if only she had talked to him they might have been dating by now but he was gone FOREVER  
>Cyborg sat in his room staring at the letter in his hands BB had told him to take care of raven and told him that he couldn't control the Beast anymore. His best friend, his brother was gone hew was going to do what BB had told him to do and take care of Raven and he knew why. He could hear her screams she was crying hysterically so he went to comfort her she just handed him the letter and he read it then he looked at Raven and hugged her while she was sobbing, why did he die, why did he leave me I want him back I love him please just give him back to me….<br>Titans tower was never the same with BB gone even Jinx couldn't get Raven to smile.

AN: love hate let me know so I can fix for any future storyes


End file.
